


Only a Kiss

by Ylevihs



Series: Something Softer [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Double Penetration, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oh god, PWP, Standing Sex, Threesome, double anal, even during foreplay mitaka is a sweet pea, good screaming tho, mitaka in the middle, mitaka is a little bit of a masochist, mitaka is a screamer, only a little inappropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylevihs/pseuds/Ylevihs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mitaka is invited to join General Hux and Kylo Ren. He's...enthusiastic to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 14 kylux fics and Dopheld Mitaka becomes the first character I’ve ever written to finish saying the phrase “you’re beautiful”

Mitaka had no clue how things had reached this point. Everything had moved so quickly after the destruction of Starkiller. General Hux had become like an unstoppable force, a juggernaut of everything the First Order stood for. If the resistance had hoped that the loss of Starkiller would be blow to the General, they couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything it had incensed General Hux towards more and more near fanatical devotion to the Order. Mitaka only thought of it as ‘near’ fanatical, largely because he mirrored much of Hux’s thinking. 

In more ways than one. At some point after the destruction of Starkiller Base the two men had been up far past when their scheduled sleep cycles had demanded they be in bed. They’d both been stressed and tired and on edge and Mitaka had ended up confessing that he admired the General and the General’s mouth had ended up on his own and.  
And it hadn’t progressed beyond that point. They’d kissed, General Hux pressing Lieutenant Mitaka back slightly into his seat and the Lieutenant unwilling to press his luck but he could remember the desire to touch the other man. He could remember his fingers digging into his own legs as the General’s tongue had slid over his lower lip. Wanting to touch but not sure that the invitation had been given. And then Hux had pulled back, looking slightly. Well. Disappointed. Which had _hurt_. And slightly uncomfortable, which was terrifying. They’d gone to their separate quarters. They hadn’t discussed the incident. 

The rumors were that when Commander Ren had returned from wherever he was sent to that he and the General had begun sleeping together. Mitaka hadn’t given it too much consideration. In his mind he’d had his chance, as he’d come to think of the kiss, with the General. He’d failed and that was that. 

Until it hadn’t been. 

Until Commander Ren had cornered him in a deserted corridor and hadn’t even needed to use the force to freeze Mitaka in his tracks. There had been silence as the looming man approached and Mitaka had the sinking, dreadful feeling that he was being appraised. He also had the sick feeling that he wasn’t exactly up to snuff, what with how the Commander had abruptly pivoted and stalked away. 

That had been a week ago. And Mitaka had been quietly minding his own business, preparing to retire for the evening, having a well-earned drink in the officer’s lounge when he found a pair of firm hands descend on his shoulders and the words ‘would you care to join us’ _not_ muttered in his ear. And he turned in time to see the two most powerful men aboard the Finalizer exiting the room together. Mitaka, shaking with terror and anticipation and trying not to imagine more than he should, followed more eagerly than he meant to. 

There had been a brief flash of horror as he realized where they were leading him—the General’s private quarters. It was gone by the time General Hux keyed open the door and Ren entered ahead of him and then the General had turned with those _eyes_ and beckoned the lieutenant with a lazy nod. 

The remnants of that last drink were still burning in the back of his throat when the General caught his mouth. This was not like their first kiss, which had been tired and hesitant and chaste and which Mitaka was certain he’d fucked up. Mitaka took the risk and was rewarded for it; his tongue invaded the redhead’s mouth, sliding and pressing and curling and Hux was clutching at him. Mitaka allowed his hands the contact he’d denied them the first time and ran them over the taller man’s shoulders, his back. He chanced a slide over the General’s backside and was treated to General Hux leaning into the contact of their hips and oh. 

The idea that Commander Ren was also in the room plodded through Mitaka’s thoughts looking for place to sit down and spread out its legs. It found a nice seat somewhere behind Mitaka’s right ear, as that was where a hot gust of air was suddenly blown against his flesh.

Mitaka gasped into the kiss with the General and shifted away, gaze swinging around to take in the Knight’s face for the first time. He found it difficult to focus because Hux’s hands hadn’t stopped just because their mouths were no longer in contact; he was dimly aware that the other man was undressing him. But that face. 

“Oh,” he managed, weakly. Beautiful and terrifying and staring into his soul and Mitaka felt so horribly exposed. How did the General stand it? 

“Oh?” the tall man repeated and Mitaka could do nothing besides stare because he was very suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss the Knight which. Well. _They_ had invited him. Would it be assuming too much to…

“I’d like to kiss you sir,” and Mitaka hated how soft his voice sounded. He sounded so childish and shaky and absolutely nothing in his tone held any sort of appeal. This was a man who was considered one of the First Order’s finest heroes. He was powerful and glorious in some unspeakable way that made Mitaka’s head light to think about. It was beyond foolish to believe that either of them would want him. But the General had certainly been eager and willing and perhaps. Perhaps. Whatever expression the Knight’s face had held before, it was gone now. Replaced by blank surprise. A hot mouth descended on his neck as the General’s hands began peeling away the outer layer of his uniform. Mitaka was only allowed a moment of glancing down into a crown of flawless orange before the words:

“So polite,” in a luscious baritone and then there were hands on his jaw and he was turned and the Knight’s mouth was on his and Mitaka’s world went warm and wet and hazy. With one hand he did his best to fumble with the General’s uniform. He had no idea where to begin with the Knight’s clothing and settled for stroking a hand along the back of his neck, holding their mouths together. 

The General was lathing a dark, angry welt into existence on his neck and one of the Knight’s hands had come up to throw his hat onto the floor and was running through his hair. Commander Ren kissed with power and aggression and it was making Mitaka’s lips sting in the best possible way and then there were teeth on his tongue and some desperate part of him wanted them to clamp down and. Both mouths on him pulled away so that the General could manipulate Mitaka out of his undershirt. 

As soon as the fabric was gone Mitaka shifted back, making the General blink at him. Before he could say anything Mitaka’s hands began delving into his superior’s uniform; he’d never undressed a fellow officer before, let alone a General and the frantic speed he was moving at made his hands shake and fumble until. Hands that completely dwarfed and swallowed his own, coated in black leather, slid over the backs of his twitching fingers. Commander Ren had moved behind him and was now guiding his hands in their task of disrobing the General. 

The all-consuming, pressing heat of the large man made Mitaka’s mouth go dry. The easy strength in the arms draped over his own was slightly overwhelming and the soft, nearly tender, way those massive palms were cradling his fumbling ones made Mitaka swallow loudly and the General before him chuckled softly. As more and more of the slender man’s skin was revealed the harder Mitaka found himself becoming. The General’s flesh was heavily freckled and his form was slightly softer around the middle than the uniform let on and. He was staring. He realized he was staring and that he hadn’t been moving his hands. 

“No ‘oh’ for me, then?” Hux said lightly and his eyes were bright points of blue-green fire. 

“ _Sir_ ,” Mitaka breathed out heavily. The General arched an eyebrow but said nothing more. Mitaka couldn’t even begin to hope to read anything in those eyes. The Commander’s hands were dragging his own like toys over the General’s form and the ginger man allowed it with a look of calm amusement. They were drawn down to the waist of his pants. The Knight’s hands manipulated Mitaka’s fingers into drawing the fabric down; they retreated and Mitaka was allowed to brush his knuckles against the pale skin.  
Behind him he could both hear and feel the force user stripping himself and again Mitaka was awash with the frantic need to see. With a bit more effort than was necessary he jerked the General’s trousers and underclothes off with a swift motion. The sudden jostling made General Hux unsteady on his feet and now the Commander was the one chuckling darkly. 

“He’s eager,” that voice, Mitaka had never heard it without the stinging vibration of the helmet, was going to be his undoing. 

“Aren’t we all?” he heard the General shoot back and his superior’s hands had grabbed Mitaka’s hips and pulled him in close and were working on removing the uniform pants. Even as he shuddered at the sight of his General yanking away his clothing to reveal his erection, the awful burning desire to see the Knight seared into him. 

Mitaka felt pulled in more directions than he had ever been in his life. He needed to see the Commander, needed to taste every freckle on the General’s body, needed the Knight to drag those teeth into him again, needed to go down on his knees for either or both of the men. He settled, for the moment, for kissing the General again. You’ll see him, Mitaka assured himself. The General forced the kiss into sloppiness, tongue painting as much of Mitaka’s lips and chin as it did the inside of his mouth. The way this is going, you’re going to see Kylo Ren completely and _there_ was the clinking sound of a belt hitting the ground and the shifting of cloth but the General’s hands had found Mitaka’s bare ass and were holding their lower bodies flush.

He could feel the other man’s dick pressing firmly into his thigh and resisted grinding hard in the pressure in front of him. Caution to the wind, the lieutenant wriggled his hand between their bodies and began to palm clumsily along the General’s cock. Mitaka couldn’t continue the kiss when the Commander’s terrible heat covered his back; he could feel the warrior’s muscles tensing and flexing against him as he moved to run his own palms over the General’s arms and the heat of it all was staggering and beautiful. 

“Sir,” he whispered and he felt two lazer beams of attention on him at once. He had to fight back the urge to wilt under both gazes. At once, each of the two other men seemed to realize the confusion. 

“Ren will do for now,” and Mitaka’s skin erupted in little arcs of electricity. 

“…as will Hux, lieutenant,” and Mitaka made a noise that again had both future potentate’s attentions, only this time he could see that one was grinning wickedly and he had no idea what Ren’s face was up to. It turned out that whatever expression Ren’s face had taken didn’t matter much because he was rolling his hips, erection digging into the cleft of Mitaka’s backside and Hux’s hands were still gripping him and practically spreading him apart and oh.

Oh dear. 

Mitaka hadn’t been paying too much attention to the fact but it dawned on him very clearly now that he was pinned between the two larger men. That they had both begun to slowly rut against him, Hux against his hand and leg and Kylo against his ass. That they could both. Potentially. 

Oh _dear_.

“Still with us Lieutenant?” and apparently Hux had been speaking to him. Rather than immediately expand on what was said while Mitaka’s world had been out of focus, Hux leaned just passed him and Mitaka only barely had to turn his head to see them kissing each other. If it could be called kissing. It may as well have been as if they were devouring one another. That encounter all that time ago suddenly made sense. The General had wanted him to kiss him back—to kiss him like this. Flashes of Ren’s teeth pulling a lip, Hux’s tongue running rampant around the mouth and heavy, ragged exhales and eyes flickering shut and holding and then they were back to humping into Mitaka and oh.

“Fuck me,” more as a vague expletive to the world than a request of the two men but they nevertheless responded. Ren’s mouth on his ear nearly made him shake. 

“Which one of us?” and that tongue snaked into his ear briefly and Mitaka would’ve flinched if not for Hux’s tongue flicking into his other ear and rumbling smugly.

“Who first?” and it was out of his mouth before he could even think to stop it. 

“B-both. Same t-,” his brain caught up with his mouth a fraction too late. The motion of either man’s hips stopped but before Mitaka could even begin to hate himself he met those eyes of Hux’s that had spelled out the doom of civilizations. When he spoke next Hux’s voice was low and throaty and full of a hunger that very nearly frightened the lieutenant. 

“Ren will have to hold you up,” the arms that had until then been holding Mitaka flush to Hux drew back slightly and crossed disastrously tenderly over his chest. Ren, the commander, embracing him from behind and burying that face into his neck. 

“Do you have a safeword?” the tall man asked bluntly. 

Mitaka’s mind raced. “Blaster,” he’d used it once before. Years before, he realized. Oh. Quite a few number of years ago, actually. This was moving very quickly wasn’t it? His brain scrambled slightly because, why, it _had_ been a bit of time since he’d done anything that would warrant a safe word. Behind him he felt a slide in the wall of muscle as Ren shrugged. Clearly they had something of a different nature for their own uses. 

Hux suddenly stepped away from where Ren had draped himself over Mitaka and the lieutenant didn’t even try to stop his arm from reaching out to keep him close. Hux glanced at the appendage with idle amusement.

It was bizarrely comforting to know that as he watched the General cross the room and begin rummaging through one of his drawers that Ren had also been watching the other man’s progress. He had been invited into something that he was beginning to realize was fairly routine. It felt like an afterthought that the hands holding him close began to drift lazily over his chest. A pair of fingers tweaked his nipple. Hux was taking his time sorting through whatever was in his drawer. Fingertips drifted up and over his collarbones and Mitaka stiffened far more than he was proud of. The hand stopped. 

“I remember that,” Ren muttered against the skin of his neck. Mitaka found himself wishing he were more articulate.

“Yessir,” Damn. “Ren,” Damn. “Sir,” Damn it all. Ren’s hand had flattened itself and was now coasting up to lay flat against Mitaka’s throat. Warm and waiting and Mitaka felt spikes of fear in his gut but the touch was still gentle. “Ren,” and Hux had straightened slightly and was casting a curious glance over his shoulder at them. Mitaka realized how ridiculous he must’ve looked then. Naked and clasped from behind by a man his senior in every way and probably looking terrified. If the sight bothered the General he didn’t show it in his expression. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” and Ren’s other hand appeared like a ghost from the mist to run easily over Mitaka’s cock. Gradually the stiffness in his shoulders relaxed despite the fact that Ren’s other hand was on his throat. Hux was making his way back, lubricant in one hand, a cloth in the other. The square of fabric was laid out on the nearby table. The lubricant was. 

Mitaka didn’t wait for Ren’s nudging hands to turn his body to face the Knight. 

“Oh,” he whispered again. He sounded like a brain-dead imbecile. Had he managed to say anything beyond a monosyllabic grunt since he’d been allowed into the room? Ren clearly didn’t mind. In fact at Mitaka’s little gasp, the broad man seemed to puff his chest out ever so slightly. Mitaka made an effort to recapture some verbal ground. 

“ _Goodness_ you’re beautiful,” 

Puffed out didn’t even begin to describe it. Ren was practically glowing. Behind him Hux made a noise of derision through his nose. 

“And then of course there’s me,” 

Mitaka rounded on him, notes of horror in his voice. “General, I--,” Hux held a hand palm up to stop him. 

“Relax,” and that devastating gaze turned to Ren. “There are quite worse sights to be overcome by, I’m sure,” and the raw affection in his voice made Mitaka blush far more than any thought of what they were about to do could. Hux flicked the cap off of the lubricant with a lazy thumb and drew in close behind Mitaka. Although he didn’t turn to see he could hear the wetness of the lubricant being squeezed out into a waiting palm. One of Ren’s tree-branch arms curled around him; the other came back between their bodies, fingers shining and descended again to run first over Ren’s cock and then slide over Mitaka’s, pumping him slowly. 

Slick fingers slid between his cheeks and a single digit was sliding around his entrance. Mitaka’s cock jumped slightly in Ren’s hand as that finger worked its way into his body. Focused on keeping himself relaxed, Mitaka rocked back slightly on the pressure, eyelids suddenly becoming too heavy to keep fully open. A second finger dipped in and without wasting time began to gently spread themselves. The hand on his dick all but stopped, allowing him to put as much energy as possible into staying loose. When his eyes flickered back to reality they found Ren leaning in close until the tips of their noses were touching and Mitaka brought a hand up to run through Ren’s hair. Dark eyes were staring into his own and behind him Hux pressed yet a third finger in. 

Rather than thrusting or swirling it was clear that the main reason for Hux’s ministrations was to prevent disaster. The General was pulling out twinges and sighs and bringing in a low broiling stretch through Mitaka’s lower body. Although he was certain it was actually a slight change, it felt like Hux had suddenly spread his fingers wide and Mitaka inhaled sharply. He bit his own lip hard and wished for the second time that night that it was Ren’s teeth digging into him. The fingers within him did not relent and they twisted and jabbed and the burning was only increasing but it was such a _good_ burn and now he was certain that they had been spread. 

Hux was shifting behind him, raising himself Mitaka realized, from whatever position he’d been fingering him in. The fingers shifted but remained seated inside of him at an awkward angle. The lieutenant turned as best he could from Ren’s gaze and managed to plant a kiss on the corner of Hux’s mouth. The General seemed slightly taken aback for a moment before leaning further over Mitaka’s shoulder to kiss him properly. When they parted Hux nodded in a businesslike manner to Ren. 

A hand appeared on the back of his thigh, pressing to lift it upwards and although it took a moment, Mitaka picked up on what was being asked of him. It sent shivers down his spine. Obediently he hooked a leg as best and as high as he could around Ren’s. And then _something_ was lifting him higher. He’d felt it before. When the Commander had dragged him across the floor by his throat. The memory was reburied as his other leg was brought off the ground. Reflexively Mitaka curled his legs and arms tightly around the warrior, who chuckled slightly at the sudden embrace. He shifted and the force pressed and Mitaka felt bizarrely secure in Ren’s hold. 

If he hadn’t looked ridiculous before, he was sure he did now. Which didn’t matter in the slightest because as he clung to Ren, Hux’s fingers had yet to leave his body and were now back to stretching him open. They pressed along one wall suddenly and Mitaka gasped out as his brain skittered with the reasoning for why. 

The head of Ren’s cock began to press in alongside Hux’s fingers and Mitaka’s world froze. He was certain he stopped breathing and his eyes really couldn’t keep up and so they had closed and his fingers. His fingers were entrenching themselves in the flesh of Kylo’s back. 

“Easy does it,” Ren grunted out and while Mitaka had no way of knowing whether it was himself or Hux the Knight was speaking to, he made an effort to relax himself. His mouth had found a part of himself that he hadn’t thought about in years. The same part that had suggested this in the first place. The part that had remembered he had had a safe word in the first place. It said: 

“I’m not, ah,” Mitaka had to take in a breath and, admittedly, it did take something away from his statement. “I’m not that fragile,” although the unsteady rise and fall of his chest might have said otherwise. The other men had paused, waiting to see if more would come from this sudden declaration on non-fragility. “ _Fuck_ me,” and it came out as a plaintive whine. It sounded bratty and snotty and Ren thrust himself in obediently and Mitaka’s brain stopped working.

Oh. 

Goodness. 

Ren was pounding into him and Hux’s fingers were still pressed up against his wall, spreading him open and Mitaka was assuredly making shameless noises and he knew he was clinging too tightly to Ren but it was so. So. 

“Oh, yes,” he managed weakly, voice shaking, and yet even as he said so Ren’s hips slowed their pace. Clearly the bruising speed had been more to prove a point that anything else. Now that it was more manageable Mitaka could feel the full drag of Ren’s thrusts. The Knight was thick and the lieutenant could feel Hux wriggling his fingers against the cock thrusting alongside them and it felt so wonderful it was making Mitaka’s stomach hurt. “Oh, goodness, yes,” 

The General’s fingers slipped from his body and were immediately replaced by acute anticipation. Ren stopped moving within him altogether and Mitaka felt the heat of Hux’s chest pressing firmly against his back. A pair of hands, one still slick with lube, ran themselves appraisingly over the undersides of his thighs. And then one hand moved back and began pressing in the head of. 

Mitaka had begun making noises that really shouldn’t have been able to be made by human vocal chords. There was so much lube slipping out of him it felt obscene and filthy and more than welcome because. Hux was thrusting himself slowly and carefully inwards. Once he was fully seated there was a merciful pause. Mitaka was spasming inside and out and it hurt but it was such a perfect, flawless white hot pain that clouded behind his eyes and cried out for more. Hux’s mouth was pressed against his ear again.

“Fuck you, hm?” 

Well. That was terrifying. 

“Please,” dammit mouth, we can’t take you anywhere. 

They moved out of sync and Mitaka was helpless between them. Ren was responsible for most of the stretch but Hux was hitting deeper and someone, impossible to know who, was in the perfect position to strike his prostate and Mitaka gave up conscious thought in favor of bestial cries and wild, hap hazard flailing. There were noises going on around him. Someone was talking? He glanced. They were kissing and whispering to each other and he was a little jealous and someone’s hand someone’s hand someone’s _hand_ was on him and stroking him perfectly and Mitaka squirmed and whimpered. He was so full and so high on the pressure and slide and stretch and he let his head fall back onto Hux’s shoulder. 

It exposed his throat to Ren’s mouth, which dragged oh. There they were. Ren was sinking his teeth, not very deeply, hardly a bite at all really into the flesh of his neck and Mitaka knew in some distant hazy way that he was screaming. He hoped he was screaming their names. They deserved to have their names screamed. 

The thrusts within him had found some sort of diabolical rhythm that was breaking him with each slide and Hux was moving faster than Ren and the only thing Mitaka could do was shudder and make lewd, inarticulate noises. The hand that was moving over his cock picked up its pace and it was possible that Mitaka cried out again, although he really couldn’t be sure. It felt like every single muscle fiber in his body was stretched impossibly tight and was on the verge of snapping at any second. 

More noises around him. A deep rumble from the man in front that Mitaka really couldn’t translate but which sounded positive and a slightly higher vibration from the man in back which also sounded pleasant. Hot wet heat on the back of his neck and Ren was biting wonderfully on his lower lip. Something snapped and Mitaka knew he was shredding the skin on Ren’s back but he couldn’t stop himself, hips bucking wildly despite the pressure around them as he came. For about half a second Mitaka’s vision was blown and he saw blackness then tiny pinpricks of light and then the world was back in focus. He gasped and panted, ragged and desperate. The hand on him stilled and then drew away to clasp wetly at Mitaka’s leg. 

Their thrusts didn’t miss a beat and Mitaka was back to whimpering and moaning. There was still someone slamming hard against his prostate and the repetitive contact after his orgasm was making it hard to breath. 

Ren came first and held himself deep, hips stuttering along in frantic half thrusts as he emptied everything he could inside Mitaka’s body. The liquid heat slopping out of him combined with the continued stretch and unceasing thrusts of the other man while he was fresh off an orgasm was quite possibly the best thing Mitaka had ever experienced in his sex life. Hux’s thrusts took on a snapping, jarring quality and Mitaka saw the General’s own hand skittering across Ren’s shoulder as if seeking a place to anchor itself.

Ren’s mouth covered Mitaka’s as Hux came and swallowed the noises that escaped his throat. Hux, too, held himself deep and twitching, spilling into the other man with a low groan. Mitaka’s whole body shivered at the sensation and he moaned softly and weakly. Unlike Ren Hux did not leave himself seated for long. With more care than Mitaka recognized Hux slid gently out of the other man. The Lieutenant tried to make a noise but his voice was shot, throat raw and reedy. 

The Force, which had apparently been contributing to their position the entire time, leeched out of Mitaka’s muscles and although he tried not to be complete dead weight he all but collapsed against Ren. Hux took some of his weight, helping unwind his legs from around Ren’s waist. There was no chance of him standing on his own. Mitaka was just starting to come enough into his own mind to find the uncontrollable trembling in his legs distressing. 

Two men walked him to the bed, saying nothing as they leaned him down onto the General’s sheets. The linen was cool against his back and Mitaka breathed deeply, trying to steady himself. The feeling in his lower body was agonizing and he hissed each time a muscle in his core spasmed. There was movement around him and Ren had practically flopped onto the bed beside him. A large palm flattened itself on Mitaka’s chest. Hux had moved to retrieve the square cloth and after a quick swipe of himself began to gently clean away the evidence of their tryst from Mitaka’s soiled body. Despite his efforts not to Mitaka twitched and shuddered even against Hux’s minute pats. 

“You’re a better kisser than I remember,” the General said conversationally. 

“’nk you sir,” it was hardly even a whisper and it hurt to say. The words had barely left his mouth before Ren’s lips were on his again. It was significantly less aggressive than before; more prolonged and lazy feeling. When they parted Mitaka found it enormously difficult to open his eyes again.

“Did I make up for it?” Ren asked, lips tickling Mitaka’s cheek. Not trusting his voice any longer, Mitaka nodded emphatically. 

“I must say,” and Hux sounded so completely nonplussed by the situation that a tiny knot of dread began to form in Mitaka’s chest that the other man hadn’t enjoyed himself. He was climbing into bed alongside the other two men, however. “That this was not what I was expecting from you, Lieutenant,” if Mitaka had a working throat he would’ve asked what _had_ been expected of him. Instead he waited patiently to see if the General would continue. Hux seemed to be pushing something around in his head for a moment or two, trying to determine how best to say it. “It serves as a quite a motivator to ask you to join us again,” and nothing on Mitaka hurt or was sore or felt abused and twingy because he was higher than he could ever remember being. “If that’s something you’d like, of course,” 

Mitaka nodded far too enthusiastically for his own liking. 

“Excellent,” Hux finished. He took up a spot on the opposite side of Mitaka, arm curving over his head to reach Ren’s and bury his hand in the dark hair. The thumb of Ren’s great hand was rubbing itself gently along his chest. Feeling something more was required of him, but not yet knowing what, Mitaka brought one hand up to cover Ren’s on his chest. The other he brought to rest against the General’s hip, which he thought again may have been overstepping his bounds until Hux sighed out softly. “Excellent,”

**Author's Note:**

> like yes ProtectMitaka2k16 but why not also GiveMitakaReallyGoodOrgasms2k16?


End file.
